Fire Temple (Ocarina of Time)
The Fire Temple is the a dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and the second adult dungeon (although there is nothing to prevent it being completed before the Forest Temple or after the Water Temple, which are supposed to be the first and third adult dungeons respectively, providing the player has acquired the Fairy Bow from the former). It is found inside Death Mountain Crater, and the dungeon treasure is the Megaton Hammer. Volvagia is the boss of the Fire Temple, and Darunia is the sage of the temple. Story When Link returns to Goron City as an adult, he finds it deserted save for a single rolling Goron. This Goron is Darunia's son, who Darunia named after Link in the years since Link last visited the city. The Goron gives Link the Goron Tunic and opens the doors to the Goron Shop and Darunia's room, allowing Link to enter the Fire Temple. On the bridge to the temple, Link meets Sheik, who teaches him the Bolero of Fire to warp back to the temple, before disappearing again. Once inside the temple, Link finds Darunia, who tells him that Ganondorf has imprisoned the Goron people throughout the temple, and intends to feed them to the dragon Volvagia. He asks Link to free them, while Darunia himself goes into the boss room to fight Volvagia. He mentions that it would be easier to defeat Volvagia with 'the legendary hammer', but enters the chamber anyway. Link then works his way through the temple, releasing Gorons, who each give him a hint and a small key as a thank-you for saving them. Link obtains the Legendary Hammer of the Gorons, the Megaton Hammer, and uses it to knock a pillar on the fifth floor of the temple down into the room where he met Darunia, allowing Link to follow the Goron leader into Volvagia's chamber. Dungeon The Fire Temple is a Goron temple where they pray to the mountain spirits and fire spirits. Being in the crater of Death Mountain, it is filled with lava and rooms with scorching hot temperatures. It is filled with a fire maze and flames which must be put out by hitting a switch. It consists of many cells where the Gorons are held captive. One unique feature of this temple are the fake doors which slam down when approached. The dungeon features a towering 5 floors, and two central chambers, one of which spans all 5 floors. The dungeons puzzle structure centers around finding caged gorons to gain keys, and using these keys to get to the chamber above the boss door. You then use the dungeon's special item, the Megaton Hammer, to knock a pillar into the room allowing access to the boss room. The boss of the dungeon is a fire-breathing dragon named Vovolgia. The Temple also features prominent illustrations of a face on many blocks and temple elements. The dungeon's special item, the Megaton Hammer, can be found at the very top of one of the tower's central chambers. According to the goron legends, it was used by a legendary goron hero to seal away the dragon once before. Items *Megaton Hammer *Heart Container *Fire Medallion Enemies Note: this enemy list is based on the original version of ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, not the Master Quest version.'' *Keese *Fire Keese *Like Like *Gold Skulltula *Red Bubble *Torch Slug Bosses *Flare Dancer (x2) *Volvagia Trivia *In version 1.0 of The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time the chanting in Fire Temple sounded vaguely Islamic and Nintendo was forced to change it to groaning (like Shadow Temple). Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time dungeons